1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a receiving apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a receiving apparatus which processes a bootstrap and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the information-oriented society of the 21st century, broadcasting communication services are entering an era of digitization, multi-channel, broadband, and high quality. In particular, as high-quality digital television (TV), portable multimedia players (PMP), and portable broadcasting apparatuses have been increasingly used in recent years, even in digital broadcasting services, a demand for supporting various receiving methods has been increased.
In an actual state in which the standard group has established various standards according to demands to provide various services to satisfy user's needs, it is required to find methods for providing better services having improved performance.